Consent to Surrender
by Madisuzy
Summary: On the eve of his 16th birthday, Rufus gets a reality check. TSENG/RUFUS


PAIRING – Tseng / Rufus

WARNINGS – Sex, borderline age of consent, dub-con, extreme violence, blackmail, underage drinking, death of a minor OC, angst, swearing.

RATING – M (+18)

PROMPT – Heat

NOTES – Written for Crisis Hardcore - FF7 Smut Anthology fanbook. If you'd like to download the book, it's has a variety of authors and artists works with different pairings from Final Fantasy 7. Its FREE and available on livejournal. Unfortuneately, fanfiction doesn't allow links, so if you want the link, send me a pm.

* * *

Rufus stares out into the dark, the sea breeze cool on his newly showered skin. The night is quiet, only the sounds of the wind and the distant ocean waves competing with the soft rustle of the curtains. His mind is far away, reanalyzing the events of the past few weeks and trying to make some kind of sense of them.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't get that little girl's face out of his mind.

It wasn't the first time he'd been kidnapped, but it was the first time his captors had ever been Wutain. They had been gentle with him, leaving him in the care of other children and seeming to make allowances for his age, irrelevant of who he was. It was a kindness that meant something to him, considering the last time a local group had got their hands on him, they'd beat him unconscious in the first half an hour.

One of the children seeing to his needs stuck out in his mind, more prevalent from the rest. She wasn't the oldest or biggest, but she was brave and never showed any fear towards the strange blond boy in their midst. She had kept him company and seen to all his needs without exception, although Rufus would have preferred a boy to help him to the toilet with his arms tied as they were. Still, the little girl took it all in stride, her smile never faltering over the four days he was in her care.

His basic knowledge of their language, thanks to Tseng, had been a huge help in making things go smoother, and the very fact he knew some Wutain gained him a little more kindness from those around him. It also didn't leave him feeling so isolated, even though nobody talked to him much over the time he was with them. The little girl told him stories though, late in the night when he found himself awake and wondering whether anybody would come and retrieve him this time. One or two had been familiar to him, as Tseng had told him a couple, on the odd occasion when one of the President's beatings had wrung a little sympathy out of the stone faced Turk.

Tseng was also the first one he saw when he was finally rescued. He hadn't heard any disturbance in the Wutain camp, the Turks as quiet and deadly as always as they took out the targets one by one. Rufus had almost felt disappointed when Tseng appeared before him, perfectly groomed except for one small smear of blood on his left cheek.

Unfortunately, he knew his inner thoughts had shown by the slight frown his bodyguard had given him before pulling him to his feet and untying his hands.

They hadn't spoken a word, and Rufus knew better by then not to say anything until the area was clear, so as Tseng whispered commands into his communicator, the young Shinra had taken one last look around at the camp, mentally saying goodbye to his time there. That was when he had spotted the little girl, ducked down behind some crates in the corner, still as stone.

He'd only noticed her because of the shine of her eye, peeking out from between two broken slats on one of the crates. Rufus knew what was expected of him, knew he should have spoken up and pointed out where she was, but something had stilled his voice as their gazes met and he stayed silent. The Turks completed their mission, sweeping the camp clear of all inhabitants, man, woman and child. Rufus didn't even glance over to the crates again, but stayed close enough to know that the little girl wasn't found up to when the all clear was called and he was led away.

The sound of Tseng entering the lounge room behind him is barely there, just a purposeful chink of ice in a glass, but it is enough to bring him back from his thoughts of the past few weeks. Tseng stops beside him and his silence turns Rufus' gaze towards him. The Wutain's face is blank, as always, but in his hand is a glass of ice and what looks like water. Rufus can't stop the half grin that curls one side of his lips.

"I appreciate the thought, but I do not particularly enjoy the taste of the water here," the blond murmurs softly.

"I am aware of that," Tseng replies, holding out the glass patiently. "Which is why I did not bring you water."

Rufus' curiosity is piqued enough that he reaches out and takes it, bringing it up to lightly sniff over the rim. The scent makes him smile, a true one this time as his eyes flick up to lock onto the Turk's.

"I am… speechless," he whispers, sipping at the much missed vodka within and savoring the burn on his tongue before swallowing. Once the liquid is gone, he cradles the empty vessel in both hands, watching the ice reflect the moonlight from outside. "You do know, it was declared that all alcohol be kept away from me." Looking up again, he meets those calm, dark eyes. "Orders from the President himself."

Tseng nods twice, a slow graceful movement that doesn't break eye contact.

"And yet you…?" Rufus continues, holding up the glass between them.

"Sometimes it is prudent to disregard an order, for the benefit of future negotiations," Tseng replies softly.

"Future negotiations?"

Rufus' mind quickly begins to process the possibilities behind that statement. So many meanings and maybes that he breaks the connection of their eyes to study the glass once more, trying to work out his next step. Dealing with the Turks is always like a game of chess, calm on the outside but with deadly intent. One wrong move and Rufus could lose the game… lose everything he'd worked so hard to grapple out of his father's greedy grip.

"Would you like another?" Tseng asks, voice like silk but it still jolts Rufus and he fails to contain the small flinch at the sound, looking up too quickly in surprise. He knows Tseng sees it all but, surprisingly, there is no distain in his eyes when their gazes meet. The fact it isn't there only disturbs Rufus even more as he's become accustomed to his guardian's disapproval of his actions and reactions. Rufus nods once, holding out the glass as he doesn't trust his voice to stay even.

Tseng reaches out and Rufus almost flinches again when cool fingers brush over his own in a too long touch that is no mistake. He manages to stay still, though his heart skips a beat in his chest as his mind tries to fit the gentle caress of skin in with all of the other clues in this game he is too new at. His relief is short lived though as he realizes his eyes must have revealed his reaction anyway, Tseng's small smirk paralyzing him with possibilities.

"Would you mind if I had one too?" Tseng asks, fingers stilling to rest lightly over the blond's.

Rufus swallows, suddenly finding his mouth too dry as he nods again, wishing Tseng would move his hand but at the same time wishing he wouldn't. The hold breaks slowly, Tseng taking the glass and turning his back on Rufus as he walks away into the kitchen.

As soon as he is out of sight, Rufus sucks in a mouthful of air that makes his lungs burn and he realizes that somewhere in the exchange he had stopped breathing, like some foolish child stunned into shock by the brilliance before him. Cursing at himself, he turns back to face out into the night, one hand coming up to run through his hair as the breeze suddenly feels too cool on his skin. He knows the heat he feels now has nothing to do with the temperature or climate and it annoys him that he can be manipulated so easily by something as base as the urges of his body.

It's always this way when it comes to Tseng. The stoic Turk doesn't even have to look in his general direction to garner his full attention. It is precisely why Rufus had tried everything to get him replaced over the first year they'd been placed together, even falling so low as to beg his father to give him another Turk, any other Turk, instead of a gift for his fifteenth birthday. The President's refusal had been indifferent, but his joy at his son's distress had been the most disturbing thing of all. It should have been predictable, as the signs of the man's increasing cruelty were there even then, but Rufus had still been grasping onto the hope that the distance growing between them could be breached.

It had only happened a year ago but it seemed like a lifetime had passed since then. Rufus had still believed some part of his father still loved him in those days, and he had reveled in any attention he was given by the powerful man, whether positive or negative. It was the beginning of the end of his heart's innocence and now Rufus understood all too clearly that he had become, in the President's mind and heart, nothing but a rival to his dominion. He had no power over the shift and had no choice but to try and adjust and learn to survive under the new circumstances. The irony of the whole situation was that Rufus hadn't been interested in the company at all to begin with, but now? Rufus wanted nothing more than to take away his father's city, just as his father had taken away his love.

"Here," Tseng's voice suddenly interrupts, making Rufus jump yet again. Swearing under his breath, the youth takes the offered glass and ignores the smirk on Tseng's face as he turns back to the view, his face burning in embarrassment.

"Can't you just… make a sound or something when you enter a room? There's hardly a need to sneak around like a damn ninja in my lounge room," Rufus mutters, annoyed at himself more than Tseng… but still, it does make him feel better to take it out on someone else. Taking a sip of his drink he glances over the rim at the other man.

Tseng raises an eyebrow at his tone of voice but doesn't comment on it. "My apologies, Sir. It is simply the way I move. I assure you, I did not intend to frighten you."

Rufus glares, for he knows all too well that this kind of teasing is something Tseng enjoys far too much. "I was not frightened, Tseng. I was simply startled by your sudden presence."

"If you say so, Sir," Tseng replies, downing half of his glass in one go. The speed he is drinking at shocks Rufus into silence, his usual reply to their banter lost in an instant. It is the first time he's ever seen Tseng drink at all.

"I didn't know you drank," slips out of Rufus' lips before he can stop it, but there is no time to be embarrassed before the sound of Tseng's chuckle shocks him further.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Sir," Tseng replies, his gaze dark as he looks up and down Rufus' half naked body. "Some would shock you more than others."

Rufus suddenly feels too vulnerable standing there, bare-chested in only a pair of loose, cotton pants. They sit low on his hips, only held up by the tied drawstring at the waist… and the sudden urge to pull them up higher has his hands twitching with the effort to keep still.

"I doubt there is anything about you that would shock me, Tseng. I am aware you are a Turk and I do know what Turks are like, what you all do for a living and who you work for."

As soon as the words leave his lips, Rufus pauses to really take in what comes out on automatic. Yes, he knows all of this and yet he keeps leaving himself open to Tseng despite it. Tseng is, after all, one of his father's Turks, probably given to him simply to watch and report back to the President on his every move. Tseng will do whatever he is told, including kill Rufus if his father so orders, so why is Rufus _not_ throwing him out the door or keeping him at arms length?

But then, if Tseng is only working for the President, why are they standing here drinking vodka when the President had ordered otherwise? Is it simply a trick, a way to get Rufus to trust this man so that he will leave himself open to future betrayal?

"Stop it," Tseng murmurs, pulling Rufus' eyes back to him.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. My hidden agenda here is not what you think."

"So, you do have a hidden agenda then… good to know," Rufus murmurs, unable to stop his self-satisfied smile at getting one over on the older man. The glare Rufus receives for his cheekiness wipes the smile off his face instantly though. Tseng looks away for a moment to finish off his drink, placing the glass down on the coffee table before turning back to Rufus.

"I do not think you truly want to know," Tseng whispers before closing the distance between them with two quick steps. Rufus reflexively takes a step backwards and finds the edge of the door frame against his spine, blocking any further retreat as he freezes in place, halfway out onto the balcony. "You are still just a child, Rufus. You may turn sixteen in…." Tseng pauses to glance down at his wristwatch. "… a little under an hour, but even then you will still only be a child."

"I-I am not a child!" Rufus retorts, his anger at the insult pushing through the trembling of his body as he lifts his chin, intent on not backing down to Tseng, not now, not ever. "You can call me all the names you wish, but none of it changes who I am and I know I am not some witless infant."

Tseng stills in front of him, their bodies only a hair's breadth apart. The older man's gaze is intent as he looks down at Rufus, and the young blond has to fight the urge to either push him away or pull him closer. The confusion helps to still him, at least.

"More than a witless infant, yes," Tseng whispers, a hand moving up to brush away the hair that has fallen over Rufus' eyes so that he can look into them. "But still an infant in many other ways."

Rufus isn't sure how to react, what is expected of him in this situation. The urge to argue is still there, but it's tempered by Tseng's proximity and the yearning that it brings. "I do not understand you at all," he finally mutters, frowning up at Tseng with a tired annoyance. "I spend so much time…." _Trying to work out the right responses to you, _goes unsaid, the truth too much for Rufus to voice now, or probably ever. After an awkward pause, he finally just blurts out, "You just contradicted yourself. Do you practice being this damn infuriating?"

Tseng grins, a small chuckle escaping his lips that sends a burst of warm air over Rufus' forehead. "I suppose I could lie and blame it on spending too much time with Reno, but honestly, I just enjoy riling you up, Sir. Your pout is quiet adorable and your biting retorts always make me want to shove something into your mouth to shut you up."

Rufus opens his mouth a little and is just about to reply when the last part of Tseng's statement sinks in, leaving him gaping at his guardian in shock. This only seems to amuse Tseng more as he chuckles again before slipping two fingers between Rufus' open lips.

"Yes, just like that," Tseng purrs softly, pressing the length of his body against Rufus' and taking away any ability to complain that the blond may be considering. The fingers in his mouth gently trace the edge of his tongue and Rufus doesn't even consider biting down as he stares wide eyed at Tseng, his brain short circuiting as he tries to work out what is going on.

"Suck on them… show me just how grown up you really are, Rufus."

It is an order and a challenge, and while Rufus hates following orders, a challenge is something he can never resist, especially with his maturity on the line. Closing his lips around the two digits, he slips his tongue under them and began to suckle lightly, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks as his eyes search Tseng's for some explanation. He finds nothing in the darkness though, Tseng's eyes intense but blank of answers as the fingers in his mouth begin to move in and out.

Rufus doesn't mean to whimper… honestly he doesn't. The sound is out before he even realizes it is coming but it seems to please Tseng, if the movement of his hips against Rufus' own, is anything to go by.

"Hmmm… you're enjoying this," Tseng teases, a smirk curling his lips with a cruel edge. Rufus tries to pull away to deny it, but as soon as he starts to move he feels Tseng's other hand twine into his hair and grip tight, holding him in place. "Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed. I like the fact you're enjoying this. I like it a lot."

The sudden kiss to his cheek is a surprise. His hair is being pulled, two fingers invading his mouth in a less than gentle manner and yet the kiss is so gentle that it pulls another whimper out of Rufus' chest as his hips thrust forward into Tseng's without his permission. Tseng's gasp of breath at the contact has Rufus making more sounds, little moans that he can't seem to stop no matter how much his cheeks burn in shame from his actions.

Tseng isn't looking at his face though. The older man is busy nibbling on Rufus' ear, giving it tiny nips that hurt a little but feel good at the same time. Rufus lifts his chin up and away, trying to give him the space to do more and Tseng's fingers follow his movements, not missing a single beat in the rhythm in and out of the youth's mouth.

When Tseng does pull back enough to look into his eyes again, Rufus finds he can't move his chin back down, the Turk's grip in his hair holding him in an arched back position that should be more uncomfortable than it is.

"Rufus," Tseng growls, the tone sending a shiver up the blond's spine. As he feels his orgasm approaching, he whimpers and stops his hips gyrating, hoping to hold it off so as to not embarrass himself completely. After all, he is only sucking on Tseng's fingers while rubbing against him a little… to come just from this would be mortifying.

Tseng seems to have other ideas though, and presses a thigh between Rufus's legs to torture him further, the friction too much for Rufus to resist as he begin thrusting again, even harder this time.

"You are so beautiful right now," Tseng murmurs, grinning down at Rufus as the blond tries to glare back at him. Of course, with two fingers still moving in and out of his mouth, it isn't very effective, but Tseng seems to catch it anyway. "Glare all you like but I know you love it. Look at how you're sucking my fingers so eagerly… and the way you're thrusting against my leg. I…." Tseng's words break of in a groan, low and deep and Rufus nearly comes just from the sound itself. "Rufus, I want to claim you. Show me that you're ready for me. Show me how much you want me."

Rufus stares up at Tseng, moaning around the fingers in his mouth as the words register in his lust addled brain. Tseng wants to claim him? But nobody ever _wants _him….

"Let me have you, Rufus, and I will never let you go," Tseng whispers, sending the young blond over the edge in a wave of pleasure. His eyes squeeze closed as he rides out his first orgasm at the hands of another, safe in Tseng's arms.

***.***

When Rufus opens his eyes, he finds himself in his bed, naked and staring up at the ceiling. He is too hot and as his mind wakes, the reason for the heat becomes all too apparent. There is something warm and wet around his cock and glancing down, he finds Tseng's dark eyes gazing up at him, as his own erection disappears in and out of the older man's mouth.

"Oh fuck," he whispers, trying to bring a hand to his face only to find neither will move. Twisting a little to glance over his head, he finds both his wrists tied to the bed at either corner and he can't hide the panic he feels as he turns back to Tseng. The older Turk looks amused as he continues to languidly suck up and down the length of Rufus' shaft, lazily driving the youth into insanity. "W-what are… is… you…," Rufus stutters out, his words tripping up and falling flat when he can't finish the thought, let alone the sentence.

Suddenly another sensation becomes apparent and Rufus tries to flinch away from it, only to find his ankles are tied to the bed too. "Stop!" he blurts out, left with no other option but his voice, as something begins moving inside his backside.

"Calm down, Rufus," Tseng purrs, having pulled his mouth away from the blond's cock for the moment. Whatever is moving inside of Rufus stills, but doesn't withdraw, as Tseng raises onto his hands and knees and crawls up the length of his body to pause face to face with him. "You're not in any pain, are you?"

There is no concern in the question, as it's really more of a statement than anything, and Rufus opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before finally closing it to think. The… whatever that is in his ass, is not really hurting. Alright, so truthfully it isn't hurting at all, but he decides that isn't the point anyway. It feels weird and uncomfortable and besides, that's his ass and as far as he knows, things are only supposed to come _out _of there.

"Why is there something in my ass?"

Tseng's sudden laughter doesn't bode well, but Rufus is too confused at the present moment to be insulted by it. Frowning, he waits for the older man to control his mirth, feeling very small and stupid in the face of such unknown territory.

"Do you honestly have no idea at all?" Tseng finally asks, looking a little amazed that Rufus is actually being earnest with the question.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Rufus mutters, his annoyance finally finding its way through his confusion. "Excuse me for not knowing about every perverted thing you do."

Tseng's amusement disappears and his face stills as the silence grows a little too long. Rufus figures he is thinking over his reply but his own embarrassment increases because, once again, he doesn't know something Tseng seems to think he should.

"I take it your sexual education only covered heterosexual relations, then," Tseng finally murmurs, pushing his hips down so his cock nudges Rufus', pulling a gasp from the youth's lips as he tries to nod in answer to the question. Tseng chuckles again, looking far too pleased with his answer. "Lesson number one," he states, grin all sadistic amusement. "My cock will be going in your ass."

"What? You've got to be joking," Rufus retorts, his face paling at the thought. He hadn't had a good look at Tseng's cock yet, but he was pretty sure by the feel of it against his thigh earlier, that it was far too big to fit in his ass. Tseng laughs at him again and Rufus begins to realize that while the older man is amused by his reaction, he isn't joking in the slightest.

"You'll be surprised by how easily it will fit with a little coaxing," Tseng murmurs, moving back down his body. "…and how much you will long to have me put it there again, in the future." He bends down low to lick over Rufus' cock again, letting a tooth graze the edge. "But do not be frightened, my little Shinra prince. I won't hurt you… in that way, at least."

Rufus finds no comfort in the declaration and it's impossible to keep up any semblance of confidence when he is tied down and at the other man's mercy, knowing what he intends to do. "Why me? Why would you want to do that to me?" he asks, trying to ignore the fact his cock is still hard and doesn't seem anywhere near as worried as the rest of his body.

"Because you will belong to me," Tseng states before he swallows Rufus' erection again, leaving no room for further argument as the youth gasps and tries to fight the overwhelming pleasure. It is a pointless battle, and even when Tseng begins to move the thing in his ass again, Rufus doesn't cry out and just takes it, eyes wide as he stares at the ceiling and tries to come to terms with the fact that it _is_ starting to feel good.

By the time his legs are free of their bonds, pushed up and apart to rest on his chest, leaving him exposed, he doesn't even retain enough of himself to feel shame. There is only a need so strong that his brain can only focus on fulfilling it, everything else paling in comparison.

Tseng's eyes miss none of his desperation although none of it pushes the older man to grant him any release. He's still playing with Rufus like a new toy whose limits he needs to find, taking some kind of sadistic pleasure in driving the youth to the edge of orgasm only to pull him back, time and time again.

"Tseng, please," Rufus mumbles, his hips pushing down to try and chase the thing inside of him as Tseng pulls it free of his body again, smirking down at his desperation.

"Please what, Rufus?" he asks, all casual cruelty as he pushes it in again, letting it hit Rufus' inner spot twice before removing it once more. "Is there something you want?"

Rufus growls his frustration out but it falls on deaf ears as he wriggles uselessly, his arms still firmly tied above his head. "You know what I want. Please, Tseng!"

"Hmm… well, I don't know what you want until you ask. Even then, I may not give it to you unless you convince me." The older man's voice is all boredom and disinterest, and if Rufus couldn't see his cock, looking as needy as his own, he'd swear Tseng didn't want to do this at all.

"Fuck me," Rufus finally blurts out after another round of teasing from the infuriating thing in his ass, his face heating in his rediscovered shame. His whole body already feels so hot that he's surprised he hasn't just passed out from the strain.

"But I am fucking you, Sir. With this." Tseng's words end with that thing going up Rufus' ass again, rubbing over that spot inside of him that makes him writhe and moan uncontrollably as his pleasure begins to peak. Of course, Tseng removes it before the youth can find his release, making Rufus almost cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Not with that, with… you," Rufus whines, ignoring just how he is sounding now in favor of giving the Turk the most desperate look he possibly can. Tseng chuckles and leans forward to kiss him, the touch of lips gentle and almost loving in their dance across his own, but when he sits back again, that sadistic smirk is still there.

"Be specific, Rufus. I want to hear you say it properly… in full detail." As Rufus growls out his frustration, Tseng adds with a laugh, "Think of it as passing your first homosexual sex education lesson. This is your final oral test."

Rufus has to admit, as perfect as Tseng is in most ways, his sense of humor is totally fucked up. He can only hope the man's kinks don't have him cosplaying schoolboys in the future.

"Oh fucking fine, you bastard. Get your cock and stick it in my ass and push it in and out until I orgasm, alright?" he finally exclaims, frustration pushing him to verbally explode as he glares down the length of his own heaving body at the suddenly stunned face before him.

After a good ten seconds of silence, Rufus begins to think he may have gone too far, but then Tseng smiles, a pure expression with no malice, and nods once, throwing the thing in his hand off the bed as he moves up and over Rufus and begins kissing him. The press of something hot and hard against his entrance is a relief and Tseng breaks the kiss just before pushing forward to watch the expressions he brings to Rufus' face.

It feels… like nothing else he has ever felt before and Rufus has his legs wrapped around Tseng immediately, holding him in and not letting him move for fear of him taking it away. Tseng's cock is hot and pulsing inside of him and Rufus never wants it to end, this feeling of fullness and being claimed by the one he's always wanted.

A sharp bite to his neck jolts him back to his senses, then a low growl that turns into words. "I can't move like this."

Rufus is mortified to realize he has Tseng in a death grip with his legs and he relaxes them but keeps them around the Turk. "Sorry," he mumbles, worried that this will all stop now, until the sound of chuckling eases away his panic.

"It's alright. Nice that you're enjoying it so much already, but there is much more to come yet," Tseng whispers before licking over where he'd bitten, soothing the sting. He gives no warning before pulling back and pushing in again, and Rufus is left gasping at the sensation, trying to control his legs from wrapping around too tight as he tries to push up into the thrust. "Hmmm… next time, you're riding me," Tseng murmurs as he starts a slow rhythm with Rufus smiling like a fool at the confirmation that there will actually be a next time.

After such a long build up, Rufus comes embarrassingly quickly. Tseng, however, doesn't appear to be in any hurry and keeps up an even rhythm of thrusts so long after Rufus' climax that the youth is working himself up to another when the tempo becomes erratic. Rufus knows he is moaning like a two gil whore and he couldn't care less as he stares dazedly up into Tseng's beautiful, intense face, watching how the build up to orgasm looks on the older man.

Despite everything, Rufus comes again first. He doesn't feel any loss from it though, as it means he recovers his senses in enough time to watch the man he loves orgasm inside of him.

***.***

Rufus lies watching Tseng sleep, his mind still racing a million miles a minute as he tries to work out what will happen now. He's been claimed by Tseng, but what exactly does that mean? Are they a couple now, what one would call lovers? Will the way Tseng treats him change, soften maybe and become more affectionate? How will they make it work without letting his father find out?

He's never had a relationship before, so he has no benchmark to gauge this against, no clue as to how this kind of thing works between a man and a woman, let alone a man and a man. Rufus can't help thinking of the couples he's seen around in his day to day life and wondering whether this will be anything like they seem to be. Other people tend to embrace and while Tseng doesn't seem to do that outside of sex, Rufus hopes it might be something that will develop in time. Tseng is a standoffish kind of person but surely… pausing in thought, Rufus suddenly realizes that he doesn't really know anything about Tseng, no personal facts and not even his birthday.

Sighing in frustration over the endless stream of questions in his head, he turns away from the older man to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. At least he isn't alone anymore, and that thought has him smiling as he lets the warm feeling in his chest grow. He'd been feeling so isolated for so long that he'd forgotten how it felt to be cared for… to matter to someone as an individual and not just a Shinra asset.

Rufus is still smiling as he carefully climbs out of bed, heading out to the kitchen to see if he can find the vodka Tseng left there. He hopes that it will calm his thoughts and let him get some sleep as he wants to be awake in the morning to see Tseng…maybe have sex again with him. The bottle is on the counter and as Rufus pulls down a glass, he hears the sounds of soft footsteps behind him. Smile widening, he doesn't turn around as he puts the glass down and picks up the bottle, twisting off the lid.

"Before you lecture me, I'm just having one to help me slee…," Rufus begins, before a sharp sting down one side of his neck and onto his shoulder causes him to yelp, the bottle of vodka flying into the wall across the room as he turns sharply, losing his grip on it. He only gets time to see a flash of something in the dim light coming for his face before he is dropping to his knees to avoid it, his own heartbeat suddenly too loud as he looks for escape, only to find he has cornered himself in the kitchen. His attacker is between him and the door and as the figure pauses to mutter something he doesn't catch, Rufus glances up and tries to focus on the face and his eyes widen even further in shock.

It is the little girl from the Wutain camp.

Rufus is stunned, confusion rendering his limbs useless as she glares at him, continuing to mutter in a tone that leaves no doubt what her intensions are, even though he can't translate what's she's saying. Rufus doesn't understand why this is happening as he_ knows_ she saw him see her that day, and she must realize he saved her life. None of this makes sense and it's almost like some kind of twisted nightmare except for the burning pain he can feel across his neck and shoulder, making it all too real.

He manages to exclaim a quick, 'why' at her in Wutain but it only makes her expression darken, driving home the reality that he is powerless to stop this from happening. He will die here, on his knees on his kitchen floor, killed by the closet thing to a friend he's ever had.

Suddenly there is a dark shadow behind her and before Rufus can even react to its presence, there is another flash of silver in the darkness and a sudden splash of warmth across his face. It stings his eyes and he flinches back, swiping his hands across them and blinking as he tries to clear his vision.

When he finally can see again, he wishes he couldn't.

Tseng is just standing there, holding the girl against his chest like a puppet as she bleeds out. There is so much blood that Rufus is sitting in it and he can feel it's warmth in contrast to the cold tiled floor. The blood isn't what draws his eye though, as he finds his gaze pulled to the Turk watching him over the girl's shoulder, face blank and unreadable in the sudden silence of the room.

"You know her," Tseng states, and Rufus can't help but swallow nervously at the coldness he can hear in the other man's voice, all too aware that he has been keeping a secret from him. "There is only one possible place you could know her from."

Rufus doesn't agree, doesn't say anything as his eyes flick over to the girl's face, twisted by death into something horrible, a look of pure surprise and pain. He can't deal with the fact that this is the same little girl, the one who smiled so sweetly and was so kind to him.

"Rufus," Tseng murmurs flatly, and the youth knows it's a command for his attention but he ignores it, eyes locked onto the little girl as he tries to deal with all of this. Tseng makes a strange sound and then the choice is taken from him as the Turk turns and drops the body behind him before turning back. All there is now is Tseng and Rufus has no choice but to meet those cold, dark eyes.

"Why do you look so guilty, Rufus? Could it be that you have been keeping something from me?"

The spike of adrenaline the questions set off in Rufus' body makes him start to shake and he stares back as his mind is drawing a blank on any kind of explanation or excuse.

"I-I… don't know w-what you mean," he somehow manages, voice cracking as he stutters over the words.

Tseng raises an eyebrow before looking out the nearby window at the moon that is painting the room in its eerie glow. He is almost luminous in his naked state and Rufus finds himself thinking of angels of death with wings as black as coal.

"You know exactly what I mean," Tseng murmurs before he turns and steps towards Rufus, the youth unable to control a flinch when he leans down and grabs his wrist. Tseng pulls him to his feet but holds him at arm's length, looking over his body once before releasing him. "Shower now. Stay in the bathroom until I come for you."

Rufus watches him turn and walk away, suddenly feeling so lightheaded that he wobbles a little in place. He needs to get out of the kitchen as the smell of blood is suddenly turning his stomach, and it's all over him, as inescapable as the blank gaze of the little girl's corpse. He almost slips on the wet floor in his haste, but manages to make it to the carpeted hallway without falling, then dashes to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Once in the shower, he turns it up as hot as he can stand it, letting it scorch away the smell as he scrubs his skin red, trying to get it all off. The wound on his shoulder and neck stings, but it has mostly stopped bleeding now so he ignores it, staying under the water until it turns cold and forces him out.

Rufus wraps a towel around his waist and pulls a second around his shoulders, before sitting down on the lid of the toilet, hugging himself as he listens to the sounds of people outside the door moving around, most probably a clean up crew of some kind that Tseng has called. He doesn't want to go out there, doesn't want anyone to see him until he can regain some kind of control over his body and mind. He does want to see Tseng though, and he can't help but yearn for some kind of comfort from the man, as he truly believes that just one embrace from him would chase away the horror of the events in the kitchen.

It is half an hour later when Tseng finally comes for him and Rufus is standing in front of the mirror with only the towel around his waist, staring at the line of red carved into his neck and shoulder. He turns to watch Tseng enter and close the door, dark eyes focusing on the wound and then moving to meet Rufus'.

"You should have told me you were injured," Tseng comments offhandedly, eyes cold as he retrieves a first aid kit from under the sink and busies himself with treating and covering the cut. Tseng's hands are gentle but impersonal, and his expression does not lighten in the slightest. Rufus feels like he's falling apart inside to witness it and he wants to see emotions back there again, is willing to do anything at this point to achieve some kind of reaction.

"She looked after me at the camp when I was taken. When you came and rescued me, I saw her hiding and didn't tell anyone because I didn't want her to die." Rufus blurts it out and holds his breath with his eyes downcast, waiting for the anger he knows he deserves. Instead the silence drags on and he finds himself looking up, letting out a breath of disappointment at the continued disinterest on the Turk's face.

"Do you now understand our policy of leaving none alive?"

Rufus nods in reply, his throat feeling too tight for speech, as Tseng's continued attitude gives him the feeling that this isn't just about the girl in the kitchen anymore.

"You also need to understand that you are not like everyone else and you cannot afford to act like you are. Many people either want to kill you, hurt you, or gain power over you in some way, shape or form. It is time to grow up, Rufus, and leave your childishness behind. You can trust nobody in this world but yourself and it is time you accepted that fact."

"What do you mea…?" Rufus' question dies away as Tseng holds a palm pad out in front of himself and sets off a slideshow of images that makes Rufus pale.

"This is what we collected in just a few hours. Imagine what another could achieve if you where lulled into what you thought was a relationship. You are far too easy to seduce and that must change. If you do not hold yourself apart from others, you will fail and be consumed by your father."

Rufus' whole world stops turning as he stares at the images flicking across the screen in Tseng's hand. They are a step by step account of his time with Tseng this night, all taken from different places in his apartment. He sees himself and is mortified by how completely shameful he looks under the other man's control.

"What's going to happen to those?" he asks, not able to meet Tseng's eyes as he turns off the slideshow.

"They will be kept to ensure your cooperation. Your father is aging, and as you are his heir, the Turks wish to start an alliance of sorts with you. There will be certain things we ask you to do for us, but that will come later. For now, I will be training you to be a more suitable candidate for the position of President."

Rufus feels numb as he processes everything Tseng has said, finally letting it sink in that there will be no relationship with Tseng, ever, and he is still alone and will always be that way from this point onwards. The Turks have decided that he is to be their new figurehead for the company and he doesn't even get a choice in the matter. His father would throw him out in a heartbeat if those pictures became public and without the President's money and power, Rufus is nothing but a well educated teenager. He wouldn't even be able to get a normal position based on his skills with his name tarnished in such a way and his face so well known.

"Yes. I understand perfectly now," Rufus finally murmurs, turning back to watch the fog on the mirror start to form into droplets of water and run down its surface. He can see his own face behind the condensation and he is fascinated by how lifeless his eyes look. It is disappointing how little joy it brings him to finally master Tseng's trademark expression.

"I can't trust anyone," Rufus whispers, lifting up a finger to push a bead of water down the glass.

"Exactly," Tseng replies flatly before walking out and closing the bathroom door behind him.

Rufus makes sure to lock it this time.

*** the end ***


End file.
